


Когда трудно дышать

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Зарисовка на тему последствий для Тора и Локи после событий Войны Бесконечности





	Когда трудно дышать

— Стой! Не шевелись!

Тор мгновенно замер, не смея ослушаться взволнованного окрика брата и с удивлением наблюдая, как десятки или даже сотни змей извивались, сматываясь в клубки на постели вокруг Локи, и тесно липли к его обнажённому телу. Сам Локи полулежал, прислонившись к каменному изголовью, и, казалось, не замечал, как его блестящую от пота грудь пересекали гибкие тела двух юрких змеек, которые обвили его шею. Руками он обхватывал столбики в прорезях изголовья кровати, сейчас больше напоминающей каменное лежбище для любовных игр ползучих тварей.

— Смотри, смотри на меня! — Локи снова хрипя окрикнул Тора и уставился на него не мигая, будто пригвождая к месту.

Его волосы были распущены и слегка курчавились, как было, когда он только вставал с постели, и его не мог увидеть кто-то, кроме Тора. Тело его было покрыто испариной, маня сливочным сиянием, и постоянно изгибалось, словно вторя хаотичным движениям змей вокруг него. Локи уже почти не мог удерживать взор на Торе, его блестящие глаза полузакатывались, а лицо искажала мука. Он часто распахивал рот, облизывая губы, и Тор видел, что Локи не может вздохнуть полной грудью.

«Хватит!» — Тор попытался окликнуть Локи, но лишь впустую хватил воздух. «Локи, прошу!» — и снова ни звука не вырвалось из его рта. На ноги накатила ужасная тяжесть, и сам он себя чувствовал скованным и полностью неподвижным.

— С-смотри же, — шепот Локи как никогда напоминал змеиное шипение. Он задыхался.

Тор уставился на него во все глаза, жадно улавливая каждое движение. Рот Локи некрасиво раззявился, а лицо потемнело от прихлынувшей крови. Но не это прожгло Тора до самого нутра: член Локи, смирно покоившийся вначале, теперь гордо торчал, почти прилипая к животу и оставляя на нём прозрачные капли. Сгорая от стыда, Тор почувствовал, как его самого словно душит что-то, а щёки и уши начинают гореть. «Похотливый засранец, — проносились злые мысли внутри него, — бесстыдный ублюдок». Тор не понимал, кого ругает на самом деле. Сам же он страстно желал лишь отбросить душащих Локи змей и самому сжать его горло, прижимая к кровати, чтобы тот почувствовал ответное возбуждение.

Тело Локи задрожало, и он часто засучил ногами, всё сильнее хватаясь за каменное изголовье. Змеи заюлили по его телу, жадно обхватывая и скользя по бедрам. Первые капли окрасили покрасневшую грудь Локи мутными потёками, и Тор застонал, тут же просыпаясь от чьих-то толчков.

— Тор! Тор, очнись! — его звал знакомый голос, и кто-то хлопал по лицу и плечам. — Это лишь сон!

Тор с трудом разомкнул веки и наткнулся на чей-то мохнатый нос.

— Да всё, хватит, я не сплю уже! — Тор растёр лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, и потянулся. — Ракета, всё в порядке.

— Да какой порядок? — енот ворчливо засуетился вокруг Тора. — То ты плачешь, как ребенок, то стонешь, будто тебя убивают или чего ещё похлеще.

Енот многозначительно покосился на топорщащиеся в паху брюки Тора и уселся в свободное кресло пилота возле него. Тор хмыкнул, поправляя пояс штанов и думая, что рассказывать о своих снах он не станет ни единой душе во всей галактике. Простой ли это сон или насланный морок? Тор не знал, но помнил, как раньше им с Локи часто снились одни и те же сны. Порой они даже не говорили после таких ночей, стыдливо избегая друг друга. «Сон для нас может быть намёком или подсказкой, а может и опасным обманом», — вспомнил Тор наставления матери.

Мысль, что Локи может быть жив, грела Тора, но он не рисковал делиться этой идеей со своими новыми друзьями. Пускай стражи думают, что они вместе с ним разыскивают следы Таноса. Тор же будет искать то, что ему действительно дорого.


End file.
